Go! Go! Super Battle!
Go! Go! Super Battle! (Japanese:行け！ 行け！ スーパーバトル！Itsu! Itsu! Supabatoru!) was created by Gameguys and Demogames. It is a spinoff of Crystal Jewels, Shogumon, Etes, Super Ninja, and Cidz by the TDC Team of the project. The show was broadcasted in JunkCable in 2001 running the whole series, and it aired once again in AnimeCable. Plot After several years of the plot of the video game, "Cidz", Cid-Boy was invited to go to Semu-Semu Island to explore cool places. Koumisa Chuko met Cid-Boy and was able to battle him. After the battle, They were both surrounded by the sounds of beam. They were rescued by Mike, Eatitwice, and Super Ninja and defeat the Beam Guys. They were prepared for the league.Super Ninja was ready for the league, but before the league starts, he was trapped in situations by the BRs and Furious Five. Cid-Boy, Chuko, and Eatitwice ended up getting late. But when they stopped their, they met Etes, Max, and Austin. Super Ninja was getting angry when Alice was gone because he thought she would be here, then, the heroes found out that she was captured.Before the heroes team up to save Alica, the heroes were forced for their match. After Chuko's match, the heroes sneaked outside and found Max. Max was then suprised that they have to fight all the minions.As they were rescuing Alica, Austin was really determine for the league because he was ready. Austin prove himself as a bestest. After a few arguments to the team, the heroes found themselfs lost in the cave of spirits.Cid-Boy and the crew was lost in the cave. When they got out of the cave, they were seperated: Cid-Boy and Chuko, Super Ninja along with Eatitwice, Max with Etes, and Roaracryst with Austin.Cid-Boy and the crew realized that their paths have been lost, too. But when they found each other, they fell into a big trap! Will Cid-Boy and his companions save Alica? Cid-Boy was punched by the Egon-man, and the crew was captured by him. As they dress up as the Egons, the crew sneaks in the lair. Egon-Man was suprised that they escaped. After the battle and Egon-Man was defeated, Cid-Boy's last match was against Chuko. Characters *'CidBoy'- the main character of the series. Koumisa Chuko's rival, he was invited to an island to challenge him. *'Koumisa Chuko'- the major character and he is based on Kouchu, the video game character of Crystal Jewels. He is CidBoy's rival. *'Eatitwice'- the major characyer of the anime series and is based on the one in the Shogumon franchise. CidBoy's and Chuko's companion. *'Etes'- the major character of the TV special and is based on the one in the franchise with the same name. *'Max'- a major character of thr anime series and is based on the one in Shogumon. They are both similar to each other. *'Austin'- a guest character not from any video game. He is a friend of CidBoy, Koumisa, Etes, and Eatitwice. *'Super Ninja'- a major character and based on the one of the franchise with the same name. *'Alica'- a guest character who has been kidnapped by Ego-man and was used to be tortured with. She is rescued by CidBoy and his friends. *'Ego-man'- a antagonist of the anime series who kidnapped Alica to torture her. He was defeated by CidBoy and his friends. *'Furious Give'- one of the group of antagonists who cause chaos. *'BRs'- one of the group of antagonists who cause chaos. Episodes Reception and production Go! Go! Super Battle! was Crystal Jewels's first spin-off anime series as said by Maruko Jinko. In 2009, it was rewarded as best animation. In Japan, it has reached as the 80th best anime series that was ever made. In United States, it aired on YellTV, Toonami, TyataTV US dub, and BuddyDubs. In Spain, it aired on AnimeCableESP. The Go! Go! Super Battle! anime series was broadcasted in the SoupNet television in Germany and United Kingdom. Opening *Go! Go! By Isaeiha Midozu Ending *High Hoes by Mizuka Midori Reference #1 Avoid The Top 10 Mistakes Made By Beginning GO! GO! SUPER BATTLE! #2 3 Easy Ways To Make GO! GO! SUPER BATTLE! Faster #3 How To Save Money with GO! GO! SUPER BATTLE!? #4 How GO! GO! SUPER BATTLE! Made Me A Better Salesperson #5 10 Warning Signs Of Your GO! GO! SUPER BATTLE! Demise #6 You Will Thank Us - 10 Tips About GO! GO! SUPER BATTLE! You Need To Know #7 Revolutionize Your GO! GO! SUPER BATTLE! With These Easy-peasy Tips #8 How I Improved My GO! GO! SUPER BATTLE! In One Easy Lesson #9 3 Ways To Master GO! GO! SUPER BATTLE! Without Breaking A Sweat #10 How To Handle Every GO! GO! SUPER BATTLE! Challenge With Ease Using These Tips #11 Winning Tactics For GO! GO! SUPER BATTLE! #12 GO! GO! SUPER BATTLE! Shortcuts - The Easy Way #13 Learn How To Start GO! GO! SUPER BATTLE! #14 Best 50 Tips For GO! GO! SUPER BATTLE! #15 How To Take The Headache Out Of GO! GO! SUPER BATTLE! #16 The Ultimate Guide To GO! GO! SUPER BATTLE! #17 Get Rid of GO! GO! SUPER BATTLE! For Good #18 Remarkable Website - GO! GO! SUPER BATTLE! Will Help You Get There #19 Turn Your GO! GO! SUPER BATTLE! Into A High Performing Machine #20 10 Funny GO! GO! SUPER BATTLE! Quotes